


the truth about love

by befham



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say my name,” he whispers, his breath ghosting against the soft skin of her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth about love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m cleaning out my WIP folder. I had planned on making this part of Black Heart, but I just could not fit it in without wanting to ship Henry/Anne. Nevertheless, I thought I would leave it as a drabble. This is set as if Henry and Anne had only divorced.

“Say my name,” he whispers, his breath ghosting against the soft skin of her ear.

Anne’s breath leaves her in a rush. She presses herself further into the wall but Henry steps closer to her until there is no space between them. She tries to remain poised, but when he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and let’s his hand slide down her bare neck, she cannot prevent the shiver of desire that courses through her. “Your Majesty,” she replies, her voice a breathless whisper. 

“Say it!” he commands harshly, his voice almost desperate. 

Anne hesitates and prays for the strength to deny him, but she just cannot refuse this stubborn man who is always trying to possess her. She knows better than to put her trust in him again, to carry on loving him. But despite everything he has done to her, to them, she is always going to love him, and she hates herself for it.

“Henry,” she whispers at last. 

Henry grabs her face and his lips claim her own in a bruising kiss. Anne gasps into his mouth and holds onto him desperately. Desire explodes within her and she kisses him back with a fervor that matches his own.

“Say it again,” he breathes against her lips. 

“Henry,” she moans obediently as her fingers tighten in his hair. This time it is her who claims his lips, just as she had once claimed his heart. Does your new Queen kiss you like this? she wants to ask. Does she drive you mad with desire? But she keeps quiet, because she knows the moment any words of his new wife will make him leave, and she cannot bear it if he leaves her once again.

The King pulls himself away and looks down at her with blazing eyes. “Tell me you love me,” he demands. Anne’s breath catches in her throat. Tears sting the back of her eyes as the words die in her throat.

They hear laughter and footsteps approaching and she thanks the Lord when Henry looks down at her with wild eyes but steps away from her and walks away without a word. Anne watches is retreating figure and whispers, “I love you.”


End file.
